Didn't See That One Coming
by IaspiretobeDarcy828
Summary: When two strangers arrive in Storybrooke it is quite possible that they make a bigger splash than even Emma, the Savior, made. And that is only the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these fella's except the OCs.

A/N: This takes place a little while after Emma finds out who Neal is and before I realized I kind of like Emma/Hook. I'm not sure when the exact time is, so just bear.

Chapter 1

Rose

"For your sake, I suggest that you return me back to my castle," I said. Mason, who was curled into my side, nodded his head.

"Why? You scared that something bad is gonna happen to you?" The man dressed in all purple sneered at me. I fingered my engagement ring.

"No, I'm fear for you when my father and fiancé come to find me." I corrected him. I gasped as a wave of nausea swept through my body. I tentatively let my magic project and gasped as a sharp pain stabbed through my wrist. The same one that there was a manacle around.

"What have you done to me?" I asked. I cradled my aching wrist to my chest and grabbed Mason closer with the other.

"I bonded your magic," The man said with a maniacal laugh.

"What are you planning to do with us?" I asked.

"I'm planning to send you to a place where no one can save you," He said. Quicker than my eyes could track he flung a spell at me. The magic reacted with my magical bond and my whole body felt as though it was on fire. I vaguely sensed Mason holding tight around my middle but that was all that I was aware of.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these guys, not even Rose and Mason, as slaves were made illegal a while back.

Chapter 2

Emma

"A burger please," I told Granny. Henry grinned at her and she smiled back.

"And what would you like young man?" She asked. Henry ordered and as she walked away turned to Neal. Or Baelfire, I suppose. It was still hard for me to get used to that. It hurt more than I let on when I learned of his deceit. He was the first person I ever let in and he turned around and stabbed me in the back, leaving me in jail pregnant.

What happened next would forever be a mystery to me. I'm not sure what happened first, Henry knocking over Neal's glass or a high and loud wail to ring through the diner.

"Help! We need help!" I immediately disregarded the spilled drink and got out of the booth. In the middle of the diner, appeared out of nowhere, was a little boy who could be no older than three and a girl whose age was hard to determine given the fact that she appeared to be having a seizure.

"He did something to her magic!" The little boy said, and promptly burst into huge tears. I heard Neal and Henry slide out of the booth behind me and the little boy's head jerked up.

"Bae! You have to help Rose!" He said and leapt into Neal's arms. Neal shot me a confused look before turning to the little boy.

"What's wrong with her?" Neal asked. He set the little boy down and crouched down next to the girl.

"It's that thing on her wrist. It's hurtin' her magic," He said. Neal grabbed one of the flailing wrists. I bent down and caught the other one. I realized that the wrist I caught was the one with the bracelet and I showed it to Neal. I figured that he knew more about magic than I did. Especially since I didn't even believe in magic a year ago.

"Somebody get my father," Neal said in a dangerously low voice. I heard David leave the diner and we waited impatiently.

"Is she gonna be okay Auntie Emma?" I felt a little body press into my back and looked up from the girl's face.

"She's going to be fine," I assured him. I felt connected to this boy somehow, even if I didn't know him. I realized that even though I was utterly useless to helping the girl, I could still help the little boy and calm him down.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He licked his lips and looked at me.

"I'm Mason. That's Rose," He said, pointing a tiny finger. I was about to ask him if she was his sister when Gold's familiar footfall made its way to me.

"What's going on?" Gold asked. Neal gently picked up the girl's, Rose's, wrist and showed it to his father.

"Oh my God," Gold said. He knelt down quickly and put his hand on the bracelet. His face twitched in pain a couple of times before the bracelet came off. He flung it away from him as quickly as he could. The girl immediately stopped thrashing and curled into fetal position around her wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Once Upon a Time, though I wished I owned Hook.

A/N: I really really want a review for this story because I have a review for all of my other stories so please, please, please, make my wishes come true people!

Chapter 3

Mr. Gold

I stared down at the girl, my hand still burning from the bracelet.

"Is Rose okay?" A little voice asked me. I looked up and saw a little boy. Just like the girl, he had dark brown hair, pale skin, and beautiful blue eyes. I knew immediately that this was another child of Belle's. I wasn't sure how they were here, but I knew that I would protect them at all cost. I had already lost my Belle; I wasn't going to let any part of her disappear from me. As she was still in the hospital, I would take care of these kids for her. It was the least I could do. She had saved me in both heart and soul.

"She's going to be just fine," I said. To my surprise the little boy folded himself into my side. I instinctively raised my arm to wrap around him.

"You gonna get the man that did that to her?" The little boy said.

"Can you tell me who did it? Or where you guys came from?" I asked him. He threaded his fingers through my suit.

"The Enchanted Forest. And it was a man that Killian would call a butthead," The little boy said, then giggled as if he had just said the worst curse he could think of.

"Killian?" I asked.

"Rose's love," The boy sang and grinned at me. "You say you don't like him, but Mummy says you're just pretending," The boy's perfect rosebud mouth struggled to form the longer word.

"Should we move her somewhere, Gold?" It was the savior, in all her righteous glory, that asked. I nodded and moved forward to pick the girl, Rose. It made my damaged knee hurt a little, but I was not letting anyone else touch Belle's daughter.

"She can come to my shop." I offered. The little boy trailed confidently after me as I started walking out of the diner. "Do I know you?" He giggled as if I had just told the funniest story in all worlds.

"Of course you know me Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides this stupid disclaimer. And Rose, Abraham, and Mason.

A/N: This story takes place before Bae died and I realized that I might actually like Emma/Hook, so all those avid Captain Swan fans don't shoot me.

Chapter 4

_Meanwhile, In the Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin stormed into the room, followed closely by his soon to be son-in-law. The two could pretend that they hated each other all they wanted, Belle mused, but they wore identical looks of anger and worry right now.

"Have you found anything?" Belle asked, looking around Abraham, who was sitting in her lap.

"Nothing," Killian answered, staring angrily at the map on the table, as if it would show where his fiancée had gone, along with her little brother. He was twisting his hook agitatedly and at the moment appeared to be every inch of the feared pirate that he was rumored to be.

"I've spoken with Regina and Emma, neither have seen them nor heard anything about them," Rumplestiltskin said. Belle stared at her husband, trying to find strength in his obvious resolve to find their children. There was nothing worse than a parent losing their child. Belle felt as if she was missing parts of herself that she could not go on without. It was only because she was watching her husband did she notice his sudden stiffening, the way his finger clenched against the edge of the table they were resting on.

"Rumplestiltskin?" She asked. Her husband turned to look at her, his multi-colored eyes shocked. "Are you okay?"

"I know where they are," He said. Killian spun around to look at him and Belle almost dislodged Abraham from her lap, only motherly instinct grabbing him before he fell to the ground.

"Where?" Belle asked.

"In in our past."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Rose, Mason, and Abraham. Though I wish I owned Colin O'Donoghue.

A/N: Okay, confession time- I have no idea where I am going with this story. Actually, I don't even know if anybody is reading this story, so you may not care. But if you do, well, imagine me as a lost little girl, just wandering around in the woods until I randomly come upon a plot. Also, please review, even if to tell me that this stinks like crap.

Chapter 5

Mr. Gold

"What did you just say?" I asked the little boy intensely, nearly tripping as I turned to look at him and Rose's weight knocked me off balance.

"I said of course you know me," He said, skipping besides me. I breathed a sigh of relief. Obviously I had just heard him wrong. "Are you going deaf Daddy?"

There is was again. That word. Perhaps my wishes were making me go insane.

Belle did not remember me. There was no magic that was going to change that.

I had tried.

Desperately.

"What's your name?" I asked the boy. He smiled up at me, clearly thinking this was a game.

"I'm Mason," He said. "Are we almost there? I'm tired."

"We're almost there," I told him, walking numbly towards my shop. When we got there I pulled the door open and the boy skipped confidently inside. Clearly whatever delusions he was suffering from he thought were real. I knew for certain that I was not his father, as he could not have been more than four and I had not been with a woman since before I had met Belle.

As I stepped into the back room of the shop the girl stirred, her eyes flickering open and magnificent blue spilling through.

"Dad?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"Storybrooke," I informed her, setting her down on the couch in the back room.

"Where?" The girl asked, her eyebrows lifting as her brother climbed into her lap.

"Storybrooke," I repeated, trying to remain calm. This girl had called me Dad as well. Was this some trick thought up by Regina? If it was, it was cruel.

The girl, Rose, paled, her fingers clenching her brother's shirt.

"Where are you from?" I asked. Perhaps if they stumbled I would be able to tell that Regina had just fabricated them out of nothing.

"The future,"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am tired of writing these and I doubt people are even reading them, so yes, I own everything. The entire world.

A/N: Still puttering around. Also, really, really short, (sorry) and this is a little bit of the back story between Killian and Rose.

Chapter 6

Rose

_I swam and swam and it seemed like I was getting nowhere. But I had no choice but to keep on swimming. I didn't know any appearing or disappearing spells yet and I didn't want to die. _

_ So I just kept on swimming. _

_ At least the water was kind of warm. Sure, there were a couple of cold currents every now and then, but overall it was warm enough that I wasn't shivering any more. And it was sunny. _

_ So, overall, not a bad day for a swim. It just wasn't a pleasant day for a four hour swim._

_ My arms were absolutely killing me and my legs were quaking. It was a good thing I was a natural floater, or else I would have long since been dead. _

_ A loud roaring filled my ears and turned quickly, catching sight of the giant boat looming over me. I started swimming again with renewed vigor. If this boat caught up to me I would be run over._

_ "Man overboard!" Somebody yelled from up on deck and I nearly cried in relief. _

_ "Grab onto the rope," A man directed. I swam to the rope that had been flung over the edge of the boat wrapped it around my waist before grabbing onto it and starting to pull myself up, my excitement making me forget my exhaustion. _

_ "It's a girl!" A voice announced as rough hands pulled me over the lip of the boat. I stumbled, exhaustion making my legs weak, and much gentler hands caught me, cradled me against his chest. I let my head loll upwards, praying that I would not find myself in the grasp of someone worse than the ones I had escaped from. _

_ Impossibly bright blue eyes peered down at me. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Look at my earlier ones. You know which ones are mine and which ones aren't.

A/N: I would threaten to stop this story unless I get reviews, but I won't for two reasons- 1. I'm pretty obsessive so I have to finish and 2. I'm not sure anyone cares if I stop this story, so that would be kind of pointless.

Chapter 7

Rose

I glanced up at my father as he paced back and forth. Mason was asleep in my arms, his warm breath making a damp spot on my shoulder where his face was resting and I tried not to fidget, though it was nearly impossible. I had always been someone who fidgeted when I was nervous, something that Killian found both endearing and annoying. And right now I was definitely nervous.

I knew that it was probably unfounded, because this was my father, but at the same time he wasn't my father. My father had never looked like that, first of all. And his eyes were a different color. But the biggest difference between the stranger in front of me and my father is that this man had a sort of defeated look around him, as if all the happiness had been sucked out of him. My father never looked like that.

He glanced at me and I resisted the urge to bounce my knees, because that would wake up Mason. Instead I settled for twirling my engagement ring around my finger. The blue stone that apparently matched my eyes had managed to escape this ordeal unscathed, which was good because I didn't want Killian to risk another trip to Neverland to get a new one.

"You're engaged?" My father but not my father asked, suddenly stopping in front of me. I nodded cautiously, remembering how well the announcement of my engagement had gone off the first time. Killian and my father may have quit their rivalry many years earlier, but that didn't mean that they were best friends.

"The wedding is supposed to be in the summer," I told him, looking outside. I couldn't tell if it was winter or summer here, which would have to be taken into account if we went back home.

When.

When we went back home. We would get back. There was no way that I could not go back to my home. That was where my parents were, my brothers, and Killian. I had to get back.

"What did your mother think of that?" My father who was not my father, who I would call Rumplestiltskin, asked.

"She took it a lot better than you did," I said.

"Is it someone I didn't like?" Rumplestiltskin asked. I knew him well enough to know he was fishing for a name.

"I'm not going to tell you his name," I informed him. I thought of something that might distract him enough to change the subject. "Where is our mom? She's here, right?"

He fell still for a moment and I regretted asking.

"I can take you to her," Rumplestiltskin said. "When your little brother wakes up."

I suddenly wished that Mason would wake up so I wasn't stuck with this man that I didn't know trying to make conversation. I never had this issue with my real dad.

I missed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Once Upon a Time. Honestly, there are so many gorgeous men in that show.

A/N: Please, please, please, please. Please give me a review. Come on people, I know you can do it.

Chapter 8

Rose

"Where are we going?" Mason asked curiously, pushing at the window button of the car, I think Rumplestiltskin called it.

"We're going to go see if we can find Mama," I told him, brushing back his hair from his face. I pretended that I couldn't feel Rumplestiltskin's eyes on me through the mirror.

"Why isn't she with Daddy?" Mason whispered to me.

"Because we're in the past," I explained. I glanced up, meeting Rumplestiltskin's eyes before glancing back down. "Listen, Mason. We're going to play a game, okay?"

"Okay," Mason nodded gamely, always up for a game.

"We're going to play a game where we pretend that we don't know anybody but each other, okay?" I asked. Hopefully then overly zealous people wouldn't go after him to divulge the secrets of the future, resulting in the changing of it. I was terrified to do anything, in case we changed something beyond repair and it ended up that we weren't even born. But in the same thought process, if I did change anything, then it would be already changed in the future, because this already happened in our future, didn't it? It was confusing and I was beginning to see why Dad said to never mess with time.

"Here we are," Rumplestiltskin said, stopping the car. I looked around at the bleak white building, squinting at the word hospital. Our mother was in a hospital?

I followed Rumplestiltskin as he opened the doors and started to walk down the white halls. People gave him a wide berth still, so it must not have been at the time when they all realized that he was really just a big softie inside.

"Wait here for a moment," Rumplestiltskin said, stopping us with a gentle hand on my arm. I stared strangely down at the familiar yet unfamiliar hand.

"Okay," I nodded, leaning against the wall. I was still exhausted from my magic being bonded but too keyed up to fall asleep. Mason stood next to me, idly rotating the ring on my finger. It slipped as he twisted, and I stared in horror as it rolled down the hall, quickly abandoning my position against the wall to retrieve it.

My head was down, eyes intent on my target, so I couldn't have possibly seen the person I bumped into. A familiar warm hand grabbed me around the bicep and I looked up at my fiancé for our second first meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. If anybody would like to donate money so I could buy it, I would gladly take it. But I doubt anybody is willing to take from their own savings for Once Upon a Time.

A/N: Here we are. Please pardon any OOC, I'm doing my best. Also, please review. I know people are reading it, I see people are following it. Just one word will do. Please. I'm desperate.

Chapter 9

Rose

"Well hello," The familiar warm voice drawled. I looked up, meeting the blue eyes that were carefully running over me, and smiled.

"Hi," I said, reminding myself sternly that this was not my fiancé, that this was somebody who didn't know me, and I absolutely should not kiss him any under circumstances. The fact that this was not my Killian hurt me more than I suspected. I thought it would be fun, to see him before he knew me, to see what he was like before I was even born. But it hurt, that there was no recognition in his eyes, like a dagger being stabbed harshly right under my lungs. A little flirting couldn't do anything bad, though, could it? "Thank you for catching me."

"My pleasure," He said, his face dipping low towards mine. I blinked and suddenly remembered that my ring was still on the ground. I pulled away from Killian reluctantly and went to retrieve it. Mason appeared suddenly by my side and held it up.

"Thanks buddy," I said, slipping it back on.

"You're married?" Killian asked, sounding amused.

"Engaged," I said, flashing the ring at him.

"It must not mean that much to you, if you throw away the ring and all that," He said. Despite his words he leaned back against the wall, his thumb hooking through his belt. I knew that he wouldn't have made a pass on a married woman.

"It means very much to me." I said, smiling at the fact that my fiancé was trying to talk me out of marrying him so I could run away with him instead.

"Sure you don't want to take a little more time to find a man that's worth your while?" He asked, winking at me.

"I know you!" Mason suddenly spoke. I grabbed his shoulders and squeezed warningly. "I mean, no I don't," He covered up badly.

"You've heard of me?" Killian asked, his brow furrowing adorably. I could tell he was trying to place where he might have seen us before.

"Who hasn't?" I asked, waiting until he turned to look at me before winking back at him. He looked stunned and I grinned.

I loved this man.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You know who I own and who I don't. Unless, maybe I am one of the writers. Right. Because they would be writing this crappy fanfiction. I think not.

, thank you for reviewing. You made me so happy. Also, if any of you have seen the Hook Jello deleted scene, imagine this takes place instead of it, but it happens after Rumplestiltskin finds Baelfire.

Chapter 10

Emma

"How did they know you?" I asked Neal, or Baelfire, or whatever he was calling himself these days, my hands on my hips. His brown eyes went up and down my body and a small smirk appeared on his face. A repressed memory appeared, of him telling me that he knew I meant business whenever I had my hands on my hips, appeared and I pushed it back. He hurt me. I was not going to allow him to do so again.

"I have no idea," He said, rubbing his chin. "He called me Baelfire, which leads me to think that he knew me back in the Enchanted Forest, but he is way too young."

"Way too young," I agreed, making my voice hard. Just another lie of his, about how old he was. His face softened and he reached forward as if to touch me. I backed away and walked towards Mary Margaret in an effort of concealing it.

"Hey," She greeted me. I nodded at her. "I was just going to check and make sure that Hook was still in his bed."

"Good idea," I agreed, shaking the images of Neal out of my mind. I needed to focus. Hook just appeared in Storybrooke and shot Belle. "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course," Mary Margaret said, sounding immensely pleased.

Right.

Checking on a homicidal pirate was mother and daughter bonding time.

Emma shook her head as she followed after Mary Margaret, stopping short when she saw Hook talking to someone in the hallway. She stopped Mary Margaret and stared at him, unsure if he was going to pull out a gun and shoot this girl too.

They didn't look like they were arguing. Were they flirting?

They were definitely flirting. Hook was leaning in towards her, his chin dipped down, and the girl was definitely reciprocating.

Wait. Was that the girl that Gold had to save?

What was she doing up and about and flirting with a pirate?

"Hook," I drawled, catching his attention easily. I noted with surprise that his gaze flickered between me and the girl. Good. Maybe that would rid him of his infernal crush on me. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Pirate," He said bluntly. The girl giggled, her fingertips pressed against her lips.

"You'd think that would be a reason why you never leave your bed," She grinned and Hook smiled. I shot her a startled look and she shrugged.

Gold suddenly appeared, his gaze darkening when he saw Hook. The little boy from earlier was by his side and he grinned at me.

"Get away from the girl," Gold growled at Hook. "She wants nothing to do with you."

"On the contrary, she was flirting quite avidly with me," Hook said, pleased with himself.

"You were?" Gold asked, sending a betrayed look towards her. "Do you know what he did?"

"I presume he's done a lot of things," The girl said calmly.

"He shot your mother,"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own Hook. Just kidding. If I did, I would not be spending my time writing this fanfiction in which he is in love with someone else.

A/N: Here we go. Reviews are always appreciated.

Chapter 11

Rose

Three things happened simultaneously.

One, my father pulled my harshly away from Killian.

Two, Aunt Emma and her mother gasped and looked quickly between my father and me.

Three, Killian physically lurched away from me, slamming into the wall and staring at me with betrayed eyes.

_Thank you, fiancé._

I rolled my eyes. That was a bit dramatic, even for him. It wasn't as if my genetics were a plague he could catch. He took it a lot better the first time, though I suppose last time he wasn't flirting with someone whose mother he had just shot.

"How can you stand there like that?" My father, no, Rumplestiltskin, asked. I shrugged. It would have been a lot different if I didn't know that my mother had forgiven him and actually adored him. But I knew that all parties had eventually let go of the past and were on good terms, so I couldn't really bring myself to hate him right now.

Plus, he was so cute. How could you hate someone with a face like that?

"We're leaving," Rumplestiltskin said, pulling Mason along behind him as he started down the hall. I glanced back at Killian once, smiled, and then followed after him, observing the lights above us curiously. I had heard about electricity but never personally seen it. It seemed…convenient.

That was the word Killian had used to describe it and I found it fitting. It was rather convenient, not having an open flame close to where children were.

"Is Mummy okay?" Mason asked, clutching to Rumplestiltskin's hand.

"Your mother will be fine," Rumplestiltskin said.

"But she doesn't remember us," I reminded Mason.

"She doesn't remember anything," Rumplestiltskin said. I frowned and tried to remember back to the stories I had been told about Storybrooke. I had a vague recollection of my father telling me about the time when my mother lost her memory, but it had obviously been painful, so I hadn't asked for it to be retold again.

"She doesn't remember, like anything at all?" I asked. "Not even her life fabricated by the curse?"

"Not even that," He said briskly. I could tell he was still smarting over my flirting with Killian, but his eyes softened as he looked at me. "How do you know so much about everything going on in this town?"

"I've been told stories," I said carefully, not sure if I should say that Regina and Killian were some of the people who had told me these stories.

"Here we are," Rumplestiltskin announced. I readied myself to walk in and greet my mother who did not remember me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do I need to write a disclaimer every time for you guys to understand that I don't own these people? I think not, but I will do it anyway. I don't own them, except Rose and Mason.

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. I'm pretty sure I am up to two for this story and it makes me so, so, so, so happy!

Chapter 12

Killian

I stared at the door in front of me and then took a step back.

What was I doing?

This was Rumplestiltskin's daughter we were talking about. I should not be seeking out her company. I should be running far, far away from her.

Alas, I was never one to follow rules, even ones set by myself, and this was no different.

I knocked on the door, wondering what I was going to do if Rumplestiltskin answered the door.

Probably kill him.

The door swung open and I let my hand drop before I looked like a fool.

"Hi!" The little boy, the one who had been with Rose in the hospital opened the door. "Hi Killian," He repeated. He was a beautiful child, like a cherub, with long dark eyelashes and adorably ruffled hair.

"Hi," I greeted him. "I don't suppose your sister is in?"

"She is," The little boy nodded. "But I can only let you in if you guess my name right."

Irritation flared inside me, but I pushed it down. If this little boy wanted to play this game, then I would play. Especially if it got me to his sister.

"Like father like son, huh?" I muttered. Then I rubbed my chin, faking thoughtfulness.

"Is it Phillip?" I asked. He giggled and shook his head. "James? Daniel? Richard?"

Each of the names was met with a shake of the head and I started to become desperate. I did not want to face Rumplestiltskin today and the longer this little boy stalled me the greater the chances increased.

"Harold?" I asked. He shook his head and suddenly behind him his sister appeared, her finger on her lips. "Gabriel?" The little boy shook his head. I glanced desperately at Rose and she smiled before her mouth moved. I watched, slightly distracted by her lips before I realized that she was actually trying to tell me something.

"Maven?" I asked. The little boy shook his head and I glanced at Rose again. "Mason?"

"How did you know?" The little boy, Mason, asked, his eyes wide.

"Adults just know these things," I told him, tapping my temple sagely. "Plus, your sister just told me."

"Rose!" He shrieked, turning around. Rose grinned at him.

"Hi Killian," She said to me.

"Hello," I responded, leaning against the door frame. "I came here to inquire whether or not you wished to accompany me on a walk."

"Sure," She said, moving around her brother until she was right in my space, glancing up at me through her eyelashes.

I was in so much trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things. (Actually, not a lot, especially compared to Rumplestiltskin, but you get my point.) But I do not own Once Upon a Time. Although I wish I did. It just gets more genius as it goes along.

A/N: I really don't have anything to say here, but because I am pretty obsessive, it's going here anyways. Review please.

Chapter 13

Rose

I skipped alongside Killian, glancing up at him every so often. I knew that Rumplestiltskin would probably get angry at me for this, but at least Mason knew where I was. It wasn't as if I was a prisoner, anyway. I was allowed to be out here.

With that thought I shook away my worries and smiled up at Killian. He looked a little bit different, in this time period. The guy-liner was the same, and he didn't really look any younger either. He just looked different. I couldn't really put my finger on what was making him look so, which was a little annoying. He was my fiancé after all. I should have been able to tell.

I spun my ring absently around my finger, thinking.

"Like what you see?" Killian asked suddenly, and I realized I was still staring at him. I smiled.

"What isn't there to like?" I asked. He chuckled lowly, perhaps my favorite sound in the world, only second to his genuine deep laugh, and I looped my arm through his, looking around.

"Have you been here for long?" I asked him, glancing curiously at the cars. I had been told a lot about this world, but it was different, being told and actually seeing it for yourself.

It was magnificent.

"Not long, no," He said. "You?"

"I arrived this morning," I said cheerfully, as if I did not arrive in excruciating pain with my magic bound. He didn't need to know that, or the fact that I was still a little sore from it.

"Do you like it?" Killian asked. I released his arm and spun around once.

"What isn't to like?" I asked him, amending on the inside.

_Besides my family not knowing me, not being able to kiss you, and people not knowing me? _

"I find it a bit weird, personally," Killian confided. "They have quite a few weird sayings around these parts,"

"Like you haven't picked up a couple weird saying in your travels overseas," I rolled my eyes. A couple of very odd ones had been used in our conversations and I enjoyed learning them from his so I could go back and confuse my father.

And if it confused my father, Killian was very eager to teach me it.

Killian looked at me, his familiar bemused look on his face, and then stumbled, tripping into the road, just as a car came speeding down the road, way too fast to stop.

My magic reacted instinctually, so quickly I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to, wrapping around Killian protectively and sending the car skidding backwards a couple of feet.

I stood, stunned and panting from the rush of adrenaline, as Aunt Emma got out of the car and stared between Killian and I.

"_What_ just happened?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own only Mason, Rose, and the plot. Nothing else.

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed, I appreciate it very much. They made my day.

Chapter 15

Emma

I stared down at the girl who was sitting at the table. She was staring at the wall as if it was talking to her. Maybe it was. If she was the child of Gold, who knew what crazy stuff she was into.

I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to see Gold in her. I couldn't, really. She definitely looked like her mother, no doubt about that. Almost identical. The only difference was that her face was thinner.

"I'm here," Gold announced. I looked up at him as he entered, followed my David and Mary Margaret. The appearance of my parents made me wonder if anything about me resembled them as much as Rose resembled her mother.

I remembered Henry's remark about our chins being the same, and suppressed a snort. Great. The one thing I inherited from my parents was my mother chin and the craziness of their world.

"Hello," Rose greeted her father cheerfully, as if she was unaware about his glare.

"Where were you?" Gold demanded.

"Taking a walk with Killian." She said, gesturing at the man next to her. Gold's eyes moved to him and Killian grinned, goading him. I decided it was a very good thing that they were on opposite sides of the table.

"Aren't you engaged?" Gold asked her. Rose twisted her engagement ring and nodded, sending a guilty look at Killian. He winked at her and Gold snarled. "Trying to ruin another marriage, _Hook_?"

"Just trying to give women the life they deserve," Hook said smoothly, standing up. "Away from a monster like you,"

"That insult is a bit overused to hurt me, _dearie_," Gold said snidely, his hand clenched on his cane. I stepped forward, ready to step in, when Hook started to lunge forward, stopped by Rose.

"Stop that," She said, placing a hand on his chest. "Can't you two just get along?"

"It's impossible to get along with a beast like him," Hook snarled. Rose shrugged and in a fluid motion unattached Hook's hook, going back to her seat.

"If you can't get along, you can't have your hook," She said, pulling her knees up to her chest under her dress and holding the hook close to her chest. I glanced at Mary Margaret, glad to see that I wasn't the only one disturbed by the fluidness of the motion when she took off his hook.

Was something…?

Ah, I got it now. It was startlingly easy to see, so much that I was embarrassed I didn't see it before.

Gold's daughter was engaged to Hook.

I suppressed a laugh and moved forward, trying to regain control of the situation. Hook was now staring at Rose in shock, though I detected a bit of awe in his gaze.

"Anyway," I said. "I didn't bring you here so you could fight, Gold. I just wanted to know if you knew that your daughter has magic."

"It made sense, yes," Gold said. "As she came with her magic bound, I assumed."

"Can you control it?" I asked Rose. She nodded.

"I mean, I usually can," She said. "It was instinctual, out in the road. When someone that I…" She trailed off awkwardly for a moment, glancing at Hook. I got the message. _When someone that I love_. "When someone's life is in danger, sometimes it just happens uncontrollably."

"But it isn't a danger to the people of Storybrooke?" I asked her, gauging her response carefully. I wondered if she knew that I could tell when she was lying. She raised her eyes and met mine directly.

"Not unless someone hurts someone I care about," She said dangerously. Judging by the way her body was leaning unconsciously towards Hook, I understood what someone she was referring to.

In that moment, with her face serious and protective, she looked exactly like her father.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own Rose, Mason, and the plot. That is it. Nothing else. Nothing.

A/N: This is another chapter that is in the past, in the Enchanted Forest. I'm not sure if anybody reads these, but if they don't this won't make sense, so the joke is on them.

Chapter 16

_Rose_

_ I paced the floor of my room, trying to figure out what to do. There was a lot of past between Killian and my parents, and not the good kind, the kind that included them all holding hands and dancing around the campfire. _

_ What to do, what to do. If I told my father first, he would probably go and kill Killian. But if I told my mother first, slowly got her on my side, then she might be able to stop him. And if she didn't come onto my side, well, I could run faster than her and I had magic. _

_ I nodded my head determinedly to myself and walked to the door. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow. That was what my mother had always taught me. Maybe she would be so impressed that I actually listened to her that she wouldn't throw an instant fit._

_ I could do this. I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress and opened the door, walking down the hallway to my parent's room. I knocked cautiously, knowing you could never be too careful of what was going on in there. Personally I had never walked in on them, but Bae had told me stories, and I kept getting more siblings, so I could conclude that it was something that happened quite often that I never, ever, wanted to see._

_ "Come in," Mother called. I opened the door and found her in the bed, my newest brother cradled in her arms. _

_ "Hi," I greeted her. "How are you?"_

_ "I'm good," Mother said suspiciously, looking at me. I toned down my formalness. _

_ "That's good," I nodded, rubbing my hands on my skirt. God, why was this so hard. Just spit it out. They were hardly ones to judge about unconventional love. "Say, Mother, that I was in love with someone,"_

_ "You are?" She asked eagerly, sitting up. I winced. _

_ "Hypothetically," I said. She nodded, though I could tell by the way her blue eyes, the same ones that I inherited, were watching me that she was having none of this hypothetical business. _

_ "Okay," She said. "Hypothetically."_

_ "Right," I took a deep breath. "And let's say, hypothetically, that this person may not be exactly what you and Papa want for their little girl."_

_ "Well, your Papa doesn't want anybody for his little girl, so that's not too hard to imagine," She said. I frowned. _

_ "Well, hypothetically, let's say that this person and you guys have a little bit of a bad past," I said. "What would you do?"_

_ "Well, I'm hardly one to throw stones at an unconventional love," Mother said. "And I would say that for you to fall in love with this person, they obviously would have changed some." She looked at me for a second. "This hypothetical man wouldn't happen to be Killian Jones, would it?"_

_ "How did you know?" I asked her, my eyes wide. Too late I realized that she may not have known and I just affirmed her guess. _

_ "Sweetie, you're hardly subtle," She said. "Leaving letters around from him where your father can see them is perhaps not the brightest move ever, however."_

_ "So, you're okay with it?" I asked her._

_ "If he makes you happy, then yes," She said. "I know as well as anybody else that sometimes True Love doesn't happen quite in the form that other people want it to, but it still cannot be denied."_

_ "Thank you," I sighed in relief. I hadn't realized how much I wanted her approval until now. I walked up and hugged her. "Love you."_

_ "Love you too," She said, kissing my forehead and wrapping an arm around me. "I wouldn't tell your father without me there, though,"_

_ "Of course not," I scoffed. "I may not be subtle, but I am not stupid."_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I am tired of doing this. I own Rose and Mason, the writers of Once Upon a Time own everything else.

A/N: I don't remember what exactly was going on during the episodes around this time, so please ignore all else that happened and allow me to make my story just the way I want it to be.

Chapter 17

Rose

"Here you go," Rumplestiltskin said, ladling some food onto my plate. I stared at it, trying to figure out what it was. It seemed to have a sort of sauce on it and it smelled appetizing, but I always liked to know what I was eating. "It's lasagna," Rumplestiltskin explained, reading my mind easily in such a way that reminded me that he may not have been my father right now, but one day he would be.

"Thank you," I said, picking up the fork and taking a hesitant bite. My father was not exactly known for his cooking skills. Known for other things, but not his cooking skills.

"I like this," Mason announced, his face smeared wildly with sauce even though Rumplestiltskin had just given it to him a second ago.

"I'm glad," Rumplestiltskin said, grinning at him. He sat down opposite of me and fixed me with a serious look. I prepared myself, wondering if he was going to tell me to stay away from Killian. If he was, it would be a lot better than the last time he had told me to do so. Last time quite a few things had been thrown and one of my brothers may or may not have been vanished. "About your magic,"

"Yes?" I asked, holding in a sigh of relief. He was not going to forbid me from being near Killian. Not that it would have worked, but you know, it was good for him to hold some semblance of authority.

"Do you have a teacher?" Rumplestiltskin asked. I took another bite of the food, Mason was right, it was good, before swallowing and answering.

"You," I said, then clarified quickly. "Well, I mean, you in the future. You started teaching me when I was ten years old."

"And this magic is natural?" He asked me. I took another bite and then shrugged at him.

"The product of True Love is always magic," I reminded him. He blanched, reeling back like someone had physically struck him, and I was reminded that right now my mother was in the hospital and could not remember any of us. Well, more importantly, could not remember him. Obviously she did not remember us, because she, like the rest of the town, had never met us before. "Is there a way to save her?"

"Your mother?" Rumplestiltskin clarified. I nodded and he shrugged, looking uncertain. It was strange and uncommon look on him and it made me even more worried. "I don't know. The curse that was set on the Enchanted Forest was the first of its kind and the situations that follow after are likewise. Your mother still holds her fake memories given to her by the curse, but everything else was wiped away when she stepped over the town's line."

"If you had your magic, and my magic," I started. "Would it be better? I could help you. Two magics are better than just one, right?"

"I will see," Rumplestiltskin said, renewed hope appearing one his face. I hoped, with all that I was, that I could help him. It would be perfect if I could help them while I was here. Maybe that was why I was here in the first place. Perhaps fate knew that I was needed by my parents.

Of course, I was still going to rip fate a new one for taking me away from Killian, but it would nice if it was all for something.

The door swung open and we all looked up, almost simultaneously, to see Auntie Emma.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss Swan?" Rumplestiltskin asked politely.

"I was just checking to make sure that you were here," Auntie Emma explained.

"May I inquire why?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Because someone did dark magic on one of the townspeople." Auntie Emma explained. "And usually it's you."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: You know who I own and who I don't.

A/N: Thank you to all those who review! I love reviews. They make my day.

Chapter 17

_Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest_

Killian followed Rumplestiltskin into the library and sat down, exhausted. He had not slept for three days and he would not sleep until they had found Rose, but exhaustion was starting to take its toll on him. And he missed Rose dearly.

After being rejected by Emma, Killian had lost hope. It wasn't as if the thing with Emma had been anything but a simple dalliance, but it still hurt him to realize that once again he had lost his chance at finding a place where he belonged. And, like a man, he retreated back to what he knew- coasting the sea on the Jolly Roger with his crew.

And then they pulled Rose up onto the boat. At the time he had more distracted by the fact that a girl that was not a mermaid was in the middle of the ocean, but after, once they had warmed her and fed her, he was struck by an instant liking to the girl. She was funny and witty, and not at all afraid to respond to his flirting in kind.

It was no surprise to him that he had fallen in love with her. He had always liked people who could challenge him, and she was no different. And the feelings he felt for her were all encompassing. They left no space for thoughts of hatred and vengeance. They made him feel like a man again. And although he had loved Milah, it was nowhere near what he felt for Rose. With Milah it had been simple love, but with Rose it was True Love. And though he had never believed in it before, it was hard for even the most stubborn man to refuse to believe what was right in front of him.

A new memory flittered through his thoughts, this time of Rose unclipping his hook deftly and demanding that he behave. A smirk worked its way onto his face. There was something entirely enchanting and attractive about Rose when she took off his hook.

"You better behave yourself," Rumplestiltskin snarled at him from across the room. Killian opened his eyes and smiled, easily reading the venom as a bluff. He knew that Rumplestiltskin most likely hated him, truly and deeply, but he also knew that he would do nothing that would harm his daughter. For all his flaws, the man truly would do anything for his children.

"Your daughter started it," Killian pointed out, proud of his fiancé.

"Yes, but we all know that I can't control my daughter, while to some extent I can still control you." Rumplestiltskin reminded him. Killian tilted his head, conceding the point.

Another snippet of a new memory arouse, this time of Rose basically threatening the universe should it seek to hurt him. His heart panged and he raised an absent hand to rub at his chest, getting to his feet.

"Where should I begin looking?" He asked. Rumplestiltskin pointed at a pile of books.

"Those should hold the answer we are looking for," He said, without looking up from the book his eyes were scanning quickly. Killian walked to the pile and lifted up a heavy book, settling it in his lap.

And when Belle came back from putting the children to bed, she found two men who would have gladly killed each other both sitting in companionable silence as they searched for a way to bring back the girl that meant the world to them.


End file.
